I Could Die For You
by dracoJAE
Summary: [R4darkness... CHAP2UP!] Hermione is supposed to be working alongside with Draco, the new Dark Lord... will she be able to bear the horrors of being his wife?
1. Prologue

**I Could Die For You**

  


**~*~**

  
  
  


Prologue

  
  
  
_ No... no... I can't stand this any longer... don't come near me... I don't want to be with you... damn it... can't you just let me go? No... Please... I beg you... You don't need me... Why can't you just stop this torment... kill me off instead... no... stop torturing them... they haven't done anything to deserve this... they haven't done anything to you so why are you doing this to them? Please... I beg you...   
  
But he was indifferent to her pleas.   
  
She writhed on the ground, her legs and hands bound, tears welling in her eyes as she sought to seek release. But it was an impossible mission; not only were the ropes thick and strong, they were cast by magic to release its hold only when the captor commands it.   
  
Stop it... stop it...   
  
Whispers... words that fell on deaf ears. To her he looked so tall... so imposing. Standing proud amongst the dead bodies... to their left a family of four Muggles were chained to the dungeon walls... all of them screaming and shouting in fear.   
  
Please... You can do it... You don't need the power... You don't need the evil...   
  
He turned... slowly... and she gasped. A long red scar ran across his pale cheek... and in his eyes... cold hatred burnt. Chilled, she closed her eyes...   
  
"Never question what I do," he hissed.   
  
She tensed...   
  
She could hear the shuffle of footsteps... heading away from her.   
  
God, NO, he couldn't do that... they were just innocent people, after all.   
  
A loud clang rang through the caves, and her eyes flew open. He was standing in front of his four victims, his thumb tracing the edge of a dagger he held almost tenderly. The Muggles were cowering; trying to back away from him even though their backs were already pressed up against the damp walls. He laughed... a mirthless, cruel laugh. A laugh solely for his pleasure. He leaned in closer, raised the blade...   
  
NO!!!!!!!!!! _   
  
  
Hermione Granger woke up, gasping for breath, her heart thudding against her chest so rapidly it hurt. She closed her eyes, intending to calm down, but the image from her nightmare flashed across her mind again. _No...no... it's just a nightmare,_ she told herself.   
  
Though...   
  
She knew she couldn't deny herself any longer. Three times, three times in the past four days she had been harshly woken up by the same dream.   
  
_What does that mean?_   
  
She wanted to seek help; in fact she was going to find Harry and Ron when she realised what they would say if she went to them. _God... Hermione, are you okay? You need to go see Madam Pomfrey? I guess it's just too much stress from your homework, isn't it?_   
  
But Hermione knew that wasn't the case. She was scared to acknowledge it, but the fact remained that deep in her heart she knew it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a prophecy.   
  
Laying back down, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything BUT the recurring scene. _Tomorrow... tomorrow I'll go to the library..._   
  


~*~


	2. Detention

Disclaimer:   
dracoJAE: i own everything! Every single thing! I own Hermione and Draco and McGonagall...   
draco: HEY YOU DON'T! NOBODY CAN EVER OWN ME, i'm too good for anione else anyway.   
dracoJAE: FINE!!! ::shakes head at immature draco (tho still luvs him for it!):: i don't own anithing! JKR owns EVERYTHING! hMPF! i only own the plot, that is, if there is one! =)   
  
  


**I Could Die For You**

  


**~*~**

  
  


.(1.detention).

  
  
  
"Last year at Hogwarts," Harry said dolefully, looking up at the bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall as they made their way to the Gryffindor table for dinner. Hermione and Ron exchanged wary glances at this morose statement-- they knew the reason behind Harry's lament, of course, but how could they help him?   
  
"We betta win the House Cup this year, 'Mione, Ron, and the Quidditch Cup's ours, too."   
  
They nodded, silently, as they took places on either side of Harry. "It'll be all right," Hermione soothed, "Everything will turn out fine."   
  
"Yeah, and you know we're just gonna bash Slytherin this year," Ron said thickly, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "That's a gurrantee. And you'd find a job after Hogwarts, so that you don't need to go back to the Dursleys anymore. Come on, Harry, you could always stay at Hermione's or my house."   
  
"I know," Harry sighed, pushing his piece of apple strudel round and round the plate. "But... it's not really good for me to do that, is it, I can't always depend on you two anyway. And I'd be imposing on you two. Plus your families..."   
  
"Nah you won't, Harry! We _welcome_ you, come on, maybe Ron can even stay over with us for a period of time; god knows he needs some Muggle knowledge, anyway, considering the fact that he wants to work in the Ministry! Hey Ron, that's a perfect plan isn't it?" Hermione exclaimed excitedly-- this arrangement had just occured to her and she was rather proud of herself for having thought of it. "Come on Harry!" she repeated, her food forgotten amidst her excitement. "We could always go work in the Ministry together... Ron... you could be Minister for all I know! And Harry and I can be Aurors..."she continued dreamily, her fork missing the plate and stabbing onto the table with a clang.   
  
"Well that'd be pretty cool I suppose," Harry said, but still a trace of doubt lingered in his voice. "But won't your parents mind?"   
  
"Of course they won't," sniped someone from behind, and they turned together to face a smirking Malfoy. "Granger would only be too pleased to have you and Weasel over at her house, won't you Mudblood?"   
  
"Ignore him," Hermione hissed, putting a restraining hand on Ron's arm. He had turned red, with anger, as was the usual case whenever they came in contact with Malfoy. "He's not worth it." That mantra, too, had been repeated thousands of times.   
  
"So little Mudblood protecting her two bodyguards, eh?" chuckled Malfoy maliciously. "What's up with you two, can't stand up for yourselves?"   
  
Ron looked about to kill-- and as Hermione cast a quick glance in Harry's direction she noticed with a sinking feeling that he looked murderous, too. She didn't want them to fight-- standing up she stared impassively at Malfoy.   
  
"Shut up, ferret, and get a life."   
  
"Oh I have mine, thank you. But do you have one?"   
  
"You--"   
  
With Hermione's grasp on him gone Ron had jumped up and grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes. "No, Ron!" she shouted, her eyes darting first to Malfoy, then Ron, then to the teachers' table, where Professor McGonagall was looking very severe. "Stop it!" she tried, but the boys had started wrestling and she couldn't get them to stop.   
  
"Now, Mr Malfoy, perhaps you'd like to tell me what happened?"   
  
The two wizards froze at the sound of a professor's voice, then broke out of the headlock they had been engaged in.   
  
"Yes?" Professor McGonagall had crossed her arms and was looking at them patiently.   
  
Ron was looking embarrassed-- usual, again, ever since they had been having numerous fights since their first year and it seemed as though that was the case, too, in their seventh. Malfoy was looking-- well, he wasn't expressing anything at all-- his face was blank and he was just staring nonchalantly at Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Detention, two of you, and Miss Granger, too."   
  
Ron had been ready to accept the fact that he would most likely be forced to scrub the Transfiguration classroom clean without using magic _again_ but his head jerked up at the mention of Hermione's name. "Look, Professor, Hermione didn't do anything wrong!" he protested, and Hermione flashed him a grateful smile.   
  
"She is part of this conflict, too," Professor McGonagall said as a form of explanation. "Now Mr Weasley you can go find Professor Snape after dinner,"--ignoring Ron's groan--" and Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, be ready at the Transfiguration classroom by nine o'clock. Clear?"   
  
"Crystal," drawled Malfoy, and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. _Stay cool_, she chanted under her breath. It wasn't the first time she had to do detention but this time she was determined to steer clear of Malfoy. Merlin knows what might happen if he provoked her!   
  
  


=*=*=*=*=*=*=

  
  
  
"Without magic, I repeat, without magic." With a last warning glare the Head of Gryffindor left the candle-illuminated classroom.   
  
Hermione sighed. _Might as well get to work,_ she thought, grabbing a rag and soaking it in a pail of soapy water. _Long night, man, long night._ The Transfiguration classroom was so full of animal cages and all sorts of Transfiguration equipment that it seemed a rather impossible feat to clean them up. _And within two hours!_ Suppressing another sigh she went to the nearest cage and started wiping the metal bars.   
  
"So, Granger, how's your life?" said Malfoy conversationally from the other side of the room, and she tensed.   
  
"Fine," she answered shortly, moving on to another cage.   
  
"Enjoying the company of Pothead and Weasel, eh?"   
  
"Uhhuh," she mumbled as a reply. _Stay cool,_ Hermione reminded herself.   
  
"Dream team," commented Malfoy sarcastically.   
  
Straightening up Hermione looked over at the Slytherin. "Don't you ever get tired of calling us that?" she asked, her voice enquiring. "All these years--- it's been mudblood, potty, weasel. Don't you ever get sick of calling us those names over and over again?"   
  
"Habit," he replied, shrugging, and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.   
  
.*.*.   
  
From his place in the shadows Draco watched the Gryffindor girl warily. She had her not-that-bushy-anymore hair tied up carelessly in a bun and the sleeves of her robes were folded up so as to ensure easier working. Bitterly he remembered what Lucius had told him a week before-- on the night of his first ever Death Eaters' meeting. He wasn't eighteen yet, therefore the incantation rites hadn't been started for him, but he knew he was going to be a very important member in the circle, anyway. Lucius had dropped hints, that Voldemort was looking for someone young, and ambitious, with a thirst for power, and Draco knew he was the best choice-- undoubtedly, since Crabbe and Goyle were basically useless gits.   
  
It had been horrible, the way Lucius had spoken to him. His father was jealous of him, he could tell. Jealous that Draco might very well one day come into more power than him.   
  
"Now, listen here, Draco," his father had hissed. "The Dark Lord has plans. Very important plans. And you are part of it. It involves that Mudblood you are always so petulant about-- Granger, isn't that her name? The Dark Lord wants you to watch over her in Hogwarts-- ensure that she doesn't come into danger. Get that? He'll tell you his purpose in the next meeting."   
  
His tone-- jealousy, mixed with anger. And bitterness. He was pissed, that his son would be better than him.   
  
Draco had nodded, expressionless, as always. It wouldn't be a hard task; Potter and Weasley were always looking out for her anyway. But even though he didn't show it he was excited at the thought of being useful to the Dark Lord. _Soon_, he thought, _Soon I would be his right-hand man, and to hell with Lucius and his foolish friends._   
  
Returning to reality he snapped at Granger impatiently. "Hey, mudblood, why bother with all those ... dittergern stuff? Are you a witch, or not?" Before she could retort he waved his wand and the Transfiguration classroom was sparkling clean.   
  
"But we're not supposed to use magic," Granger protested-- sounding very much like a whiny child he thought disdainfully.   
  
"I don't tell, you don't tell, who will know?" He replied nonchalantly, plopping down onto one of the chairs and propping his legs up on the table.   
  
Granger shook her head-- almost despairingly he noted. "Then what are we going to do now?" she demanded, and Draco had a sudden urge to clamp her mouth shut. "Why, mudblood, stay here until McGonagall comes, of course."   
  
"One and a half more hours with you inside this room?! And nothing to occupy me with?!" she half-shrieked, and Draco laughed out loud. "It's not that bad, come on," he sniggered, and chuckled to himself as Granger flounced to the other end of the room-- as far away from him as possible.   
  
"It's very bad," she sulked, and Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. "Stop being childish," he advised, then looked the other way.   
  
*   
  
_Can't stand him,_ Hermione thought. She was sitting on one of the benches-- stretching her legs out she fiddled with her wand. _Wonder what Harry and Ron are doing now?_ Worryingly she couldn't concentrate on that and instead her thoughts drifted to the blonde-haired Slytherin who was staring off into space at the other side of the classroom. _He's still the same as ever, huh, the same irksome ferret who thinks that he's above anyone else. Prat! _ Swinging her legs off the table she jumped up.   
  
"What are you doing?" Malfoy called, and she shrugged.   
  
Walking around the classroom with her wand providing sufficient light ("Lumos") she peered curiously at the cupboards that stored McGonagall's usual teaching things. In one glass cabinet there was a crystal ball-- which caused Hermione to furrow her brow. _Thought McGonagall thinks that divination's crap?_ Upon studying the object she realised it must be some sort of Transfiguration tool. There was a slight mist swirling in the middle of the sphere, and from time to time it would glow a dark blue. Next to the object there was a placard that read--   
  
"So you're looking at the Turner, eh?"   
  
Hermione turned; gaped at Malfoy. "How do you know it was called that?"   
  
The Slytherin tilted his head. "We've got it at home."   
  
"Oh," said Hermione, turning back she gave the spherical ball another curious glance before giving her attention back to Malfoy. "What does it do?"   
  
*   
  
Draco stopped himself from frowning at Granger's question-- he didn't want to appear rude-- he wanted to be civil, at least, after all if he was his usual self with her who knew what she might do-- cry and run to Pothead and Weasley and then they'd come and curse him and _then_ she would end up getting caught in their usual scuffles and the Dark Lord had said _no harm whatsoever_. Inhaling a calming breath he walked over to where the mudblood was.   
  
"It was discovered by Professor Alan Turnerson," he explained briskly, wanting to get out of her way as soon as possible. Even the air around her make him feel awful. "Turnerson was a Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, too, hundreds of years back. Originally he invented this tool to help his weaker students-- the Turner, when touched and muttered with a spell could open up, release the mist that you see inside there, and give temporary extraodinary powers to the person. Transfiguration would then become very easy, and it helps when one wants to transfer to his or her Animagus form, too."   
  
Without looking once at her he moved away.   
  
"Why did you have it?" Inquisitive as ever, Draco thought, too busybody for her own good.   
  
"We have a lot of things at Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger, which you won't want to know about."   
  
*   
  
Biting her lip Hermione resumed her observations of the equipments that lined the shelves of oak and mahogany cupboards. _Must he be so... arrogant,_ she thought irritably, then caught herself. _Come on, girl, at least he had a civil conversation with you._   
  
_Civil, yeah, but still calling me mublood huh?_ another voice retorted in her head-- and she pushed it away. It was a long time before they spoke-- Hermione was busy looking at various things and Malfoy, she supposed, was lost in his own thoughts. Until--   
  
"Hey, Granger, wanna go to the Halloween Ball with me?"   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^   
  
  
**dracoJAE**: HEHE!!! i'm sorry, guys, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY SOONER! it's juz that i've been more involved in my other hermione/draco fic (If You Come BacK), so i couldn't get myself to continue writing this one. But here it is! First chappie, so not much action yet. But this is an important chap, take not!! Little things, big things, they'll be referred to in the future! -winks- aniwaes here's the replies i owe you guys--   
  
Cindy: That's cuz i din put the stuff in italics muah, hahaha!   
  
siognee: Thanks! here's the next chappie, sorry that it took me so long!   
  
~C Lily~: hehe, do you realli think so? that was moi purpose... :)   
  
Shining-Star: Uhm, hehe, i will when i haf the time!   
  
Kerbi: hey thanksaload for your review!!   
  
Spika: hehe yea draco/hermione rocks!!!!   
  
Shanshine: lol, trying out different writings muah!   
  
arethelia: LingZi! you again! hahahah... thx!!   
  
Aphrienna Alezadi: o they'r in 7th year!!   
  
Draco's Sexy Dulce a.k.a Kaye: my FIRST reviewer! lol! thanks!! =) here's the chappie!!   
  
  
**I'm sorry, guys, really sorry for delaying so long. By the way this is the first time i'm trying to write something DARK so pls help me out by REVIEWING!! lolz. Luv ya all for your support!!!**


	3. Agreement

Disclaimer:   
dracoJAE: i own everything! Every single thing! I own Hermione and Draco and McGonagall...   
draco: HEY YOU DON'T! NOBODY CAN EVER OWN ME, i'm too good for anione else anyway!   
dracoJAE: FINE!!! ::shakes head at immature draco (tho still luvs him for it!):: i don't own anithing! JKR owns EVERYTHING! hMPF! i only own the plot, that is, if there is one! =)   
  
  


**I Could Die For You**

  


**~*~**

  
  


.(2.Agreement.).

  
  
  
Lurking in the shadows of the Transfiguration classroom, Draco contemplated the situation whereupon he was in. That question, so roughly thrown out, had taken thirty minutes for him to make up his mind. _She'd better not refuse,_he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly._I'm sacrificing a lot here._   
  
He had to admit, though, that it was a rather clever plan on his part. Halloween was only a few weeks away, and he could make use of the opportunity to show the Dark Lord his obedience. The spies would attend, of course, the Halloween Ball, first started in their fifth year when Dumbledore had seen how much the Yule Ball had been a success and how his students had loved it, was a prominent event in Hogwarts and therefore in the England wizarding world. Draco had no doubt about the Deatheaters reporting back to Voldemort regarding his 'taking care' of the mudblood, and that would be a very positive point in his favour.   
  
Granger still hadn't made a sound, and it was starting to get on his nerves.   
  
"Helllooo?" he called sarcastically, carelessly waving a hand. "You. Wanna. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me.?"   
  
He spoke slowly, purposely articulating his words carefully, as though he was talking to a three-year-old toddler. That finally roused a reaction from her.   
  
"I know, I heard," she snapped, and Draco half-smirked. It was entertaining, the fact that he could annoy her so easily.   
  
"Well?"   
  
"No, Malfoy," she finally said.   
  
Draco glanced at her-- she was leaning against one of the empty wooden cages and looking very pissed. He laughed, softly, under his breath. _They let their emotions show so easily-- everyone could've known what they're thinking._   
  
Draco did not normally live by rules, but he had an ultimate one for himself. And that was never, NEVER, never letting down that expressionless mask he had created for himself since young.   
  
Granger was doing that, however, and it irked him somehow. Without a second thought he pointed his wand at the cage behind her and whispered "_Explosio_".   
  
The simultaneous effect was dramatic; Draco liked that. The cage exploded, splinters flying everywhere, and Granger was sent sprawling to the ground.   
  
Luck seemed to be with him -- she was laying just beside his feet.   
  
"So, Granger," he said, looking down at her mop of brown hair. "Why the sudden begging-on-the-knees?"   
  
*   
  
Hermione seethed.   
  
She could feel herself tensing, and the blood rushing to her head, even though she kept at the mantra in her head.   
  
_Stay cool, stay cool, stay cool._   
  
She picked herself up from the floor, trying not to wince as she felt a bruise forming on her forehead. She knew why Malfoy had done that to her, of course, he was a bastard, and a sadistic one at that.   
  
Malfoy did not like to be opposed. Whatever he wanted he got it. Even if something stood in his way, even if someone tried to stop him, he'd still get what he wanted in the end, all the same.   
  
But, seriously, had he _really_ expected her to agree?   
  
Draco Malfoy, rich, powerful, pureblood wizard, with Hermione Granger, 'lowly', Mudblood, 'useless' scrum?   
  
Hermione didn't know what was going on in that sick and twisted mind of his, and she didn't really care. All she wanted was for Professor McGonagall to come and this senseless detention to end.   
  
"Granger," came an angry hiss, and she glared warily at the Slytherin. "I'm asking you one last time-- nicely. You wanna go to the ball with me?"   
  
*   
  
_Seriously,_ Draco scoffed to himself. _So much for being the top in school. _He was starting to think that Granger was ill. Seriously mentally _ill_. He had asked such a simple question, after all, and he had even made it clear to her what the answer should be.   
  
Moreover, _please_, it'd be an _honour_ for her to be escorted by him.   
  
_What had she to lose? The mudblood should be too happy and busy kissing my feet right now._   
  
"I said _no_, ferret-boy."   
  
His head, almost, instinctively, jerked up at that sick name issuing out of the Gryffindor's snobbish mouth. _Jeez_, he thought, _she's so stupid._   
  
Not like he actually required her agreement-- Draco wasn't the Prince of Slytherin for nothing.   
  
"No?" he enquired, keeping his tone soft, staying where he was. Granger stared stonily back, and he resisted the urge to shoot her down with a curse. _God_ he couldn't stand her nerves sometimes, who was _she_ to be opposing _him_?   
  
_Nobody. She's a nobody._   
  
He walked, slowly, towards the mudblood. And was satisfied to see her eyes slightly widen in terror. "I was being polite, you know," he hissed, grabbing her by the front of her robes and putting his forehead against hers. She struggled, but he held tight and forceful enough for her to know who was in charge. "I don't need to ask. Once I've made up my mind about something... it is mine no matter there's consent or not."   
  
With that he let go abruptly, then spun on his heels and strode away to his previously presiding chair. Crossing his legs one over the other he clasped his hands and allowed himself a small smirk.   
  
*   
  
_God I HATE him._   
  
Breathing deeply and trying to calm herself down Hermione stomped over to the other side of the room. According to her watch there was still an hour left-- she leant against the wall and tried to breathe calmly. _Stop seething,_ she advised herself logically, _It's of no use, that bastard wouldn't give a damn._   
  
He'd probably asked her to the ball for his own sick entertainment she supposed, closing her eyes and inhaling through her slightly open mouth. With his overly large ego she wouldn't be surprised if he thought every girl WOULD fall for him. _Well I'm sure not 'every girl'_, she thought, somehow still managing to smirk. _He's probably pigheaded enough to fool himself into thinking I would fawn over HIM._ Hermione knew guys like that-- they existed for the sole purpose of being jerky. She guessed it would have been fun for him to humiliate her right in front of the whole school... he'd made up some dumb scene and perhaps even force her to cry or some lame thing. Get the pleasure of seeing her go smittens over him then break and throw her away in front of everyone watching. _I mean, seriously,_ the brown-haired witch scoffed. _Does he really think I'd go gaga over HIM?_   
  
The torture of being in the same room as Malfoy was getting to her, and she started to pace once more. _I need something to distract myself,_ she mused, eyeing the large cabinets that lined the wall and which she had peered into not so long ago. If only Malfoy hadn't used that spell, I'd be happily cleaning away now. I mean... scrubbing a dirty floor is much better than having nothing to do.   
  
She avoided the general area where the git was residing, and made her way to the blackboard where there were still some scraps of chalk left. It was an old trick of hers, to busy herself with drawing whenever something got onto her nerves. She had rarely picked up any drawing materials since she came to Hogwarts, however, because it was rare that she got irritated to the point of blowing up. With Ron, sure, there were explosive quarrels, but Harry was always there to calm her down. Now, however, with nothing else to do, she chose a piece of chalk and started doodling on the board.   
  
*   
  
_Doesn't she have anything else better to do?_ Draco thought irritably as he sneaked a glance at the mudblood who had now gone past her self-conscious state and was happily humming and sketching away. _She's acting like a three-year-old kid for Merlin's sake!_   
  
He was starting to feel really bored... Having no real interest in Transfiguration whatsoever he couldn't be bothered to be curious about the instruments displayed in the cabinets. He'd probably have most of them at home, anyway-- though Malfoy Manor was generally considered (_by fools like Weasel_, Draco thought darkly) a museum for the Dark Arts, Lucius's motto had always been "We should try to make the best of everything and that includes using Light stuff for the purposes of the Dark."   
  
Draco shot another glance at the Gryffindor girl, who had, by now, started singing some stupid muggle song with unbearably high pitches. He was about to tell her to shut up when suddenly an idea occurred to him.   
  
_I love my ideas_, he laughed quietly, _They must be the most perfect... most SLYTHERIN ideas EVER_.   
  
Twirling his wand for a bit of a dramatic effect-- he'd always been one to go for drama antics-- he pointed it at the mudblood and whispered, yet again, but this time with a perfectly harmless spell.   
  
"_Silencio_."   
  
*   
  
"Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle all the w--"   
  
Startled, Hermione widened her eyes and involuntarily raised a hand to touch her throat. Her voice box was still vibrating but there was no longer any sound issuing from her mouth. _Oh, DAMN him,_ she cursed, turning around to face a smirking Malfoy with a deep scowl etched upon her features. _How childish can he get?_   
  
She was about to throw her usual insults of him being an insufferable git--- but she couldn't, she reminded herself, and by no means was she going to embarrass herself by mouthing agitated words at the ferret-boy. It'd look dumb, and it didn't solve the problem anyway. Hermione was big on having practical solutions for every problem-- this time she cooled herself down marvellously and managed to stride _casually_ towards the Slytherin boy.   
  
He was lounging on his chair, somehow managing to look comfortable and... _rich_ even though the wooden furniture was definitely not luxury material. She'd liked to have him topple off, but voiceless as she was she couldn't say anything much less utter a spell. _But I won't get angry,_ she thought calmly. _He's just a three-year-old kid... and I'll treat him like one._   
  
She was very close to him now... too close for her comfort, in fact, even though there was still a half metre between them. He was still looking at her with that intolerable smirk of his, and she resisted the urge to slap him... the urge to leave a red mark imprinted on his baby-smooth face. Instead she mustered out her sweetest smile, and, without stopping for his reaction, picked his wand gently out of his grasp.   
  
Wand in hand Hermione straightened, then met the Slytherin's eyes. They were grey pools of suppressed rage, and he was no longer smirking. She backed away before he could snatch his wand back, and tucked the crucial magic instrument into her sweater.   
  
"Give that back to me, mudblood."   
  
It was an order, that she could tell, but who was he to order her?   
  
"I'm warning you you better give that back to me!"   
  
She made puppy eyes, grinning.   
  
"You _bitch_." he muttered, advancing towards her, eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
_I'm not scared,_ Hermione thought, though her heart was starting to thump slightly faster. _He's NOTHING to be scared of!_   
  
She risked a glance behind, checking if any objects were in her way. _Damn, wrong move,_ she grimaced, as the Slytherin lunged towards her and forced her against the cabinet.   
  
*   
  
_I will not get so worked up... I will not get so worked up!_ Try as he might to control his rage, anger still surfaced. _I will not let her get under my skin,_ he thought coldly, _She's not worth it._   
  
The mudblood was staring up at him with barely concealed fear, and he let out a smirk.   
  
"You should learn, you know, never to piss off a Malfoy."   
  
It was apparent that she was struggling to say something, but the earlier charm Draco had bestowed on her was preventing her to do so. His smirk grew.   
  
"Beg... go down on your knees and beg, then, if you want your voice back."   
  
He kept his hold on the Gryffindor girl tight, but not too forceful so that he wouldn't leave bruises. She was still struggling, and, eyeing her, he could see the outline of his wand against her clothes.   
  
_Oh eew,_ He grimaced, _Looks like I have to bring my wand for another polishing session._   
  
"Come on, mudblood, say something!" He prompted, mockingly. "Wanna tell the world how cruel, how horrible, how insufferable I am? Say it then, come on, Mudblood!"   
  
*   
  
That was the final straw, as far as Hermione was concerned. She tore her hand out of his grasp, and slapped him across his _pureblooded_ face.   
  
_I hate you I hate you I hate you I HATE YOU!_ Her mind screamed, but she was not about to let him get the satisfaction of seeing her struggle within herself. Instead she lunged at him, her hands clawing, her feet kicking-- but his hold on her was too tight, too unbudging.   
  
"Looks like I have to get my wand myself, then, since you can't obey the simplest orders _Hermione_."   
  
A shiver ran through her body as she heard him say her name-- but she never stopped struggling.   
  
Until...   
  
She was thrown back against the cabinet, which rattled noisily. Trying to regain her balance she froze.   
  
He had pressed his lips to hers.   
  
The feeling that overcame her then was indescribable. Her first thought should have been _eew_, but rage fuelled passion and she found herself kissing back. It was a battle... a battle of wills as their tongues fought against each other, his legs pressing against hers, his hands touching places that she never knew could throw her into such a torture. Her back arched, her eyes diluted with anger, he had no right to invade her privacy like _this_, she wanted to hurt him, god, how she would love it to have his hair in her hands, his eyeballs gouged out! The sheer hatred that ran through her blood was enough to drive her on as she pressed even closer against him, her hands slipping under his shirt and leaving long red scratches on his back with her sharpened nails. Only he could make her do _this_, only he could anger her so much she had become animalistic in her rage! The only time she had really lost control and slapped anybody was because of _him_, and now he was doing it to her again, angering her, annoying her, getting her so agitated and worked up and behaving like a wild beast...   
  
*   
  
_Damn,_ Draco thought, though rather satisfied. _I never knew she had such a wild side._   
  
He had shuddered at the thought of touching a mudblood at first, but when their lips connected it was as though nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered... besides their war of wills... besides their rage at each other, their hatred, their burning emotions. He wanted to win this, he _had_ to win this, then she would disobey him no longer. He wanted to break her, make her hurt, squeeze her agony for all it's worth, break her, break her, break her! In his determination to do so he didn't realise he was probably leaving bruises all over her body-- places where his hands had wandered, grasped, pinched, squeezed. It was only when both of them surfaced for air did it occur to him... and he backed off.   
  
_Fark this,_ he cursed, but his anger was directed towards himself. _How could I have lost control? What would the Dark Lord say? Where's all my prided _self-control_?_   
  
The mudblood was staring back at him, and as brown eyes met gray-blue he sucked in air with a hiss. They were still in very close vicinity within each other, and Draco took a further step back.   
  
"Look here, _bitch_," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. "You have not won. You will never win against ME. I will ask you one. Last. Time. Will you go to the ball with me?"   
  
He hated it, how he was almost degrading himself. But the worst of it...He hadn't even a single clue why he had kissed her. It was on-the-spur, unplanned, and so wholely impulsive Draco was ashamed to admit to have done so. _I just wanted to shut her up,_ he thought, self-assuringly-- now that the kiss was over he shuddered, again, at the thought of having touched her. _The Dark Lord better appreciate my efforts,_ he mused darkly, _I'm really sacrificing a lot here._ The thought of Voldemort rewarding him was enough to spur him on, however, and he voiced his question-that-was-not-a-question once more.   
  
"Will you?"   
  
*   
  
Stunned.   
  
She was still in a state of shock, her mind whirling, her heart thumping heavily against her chest. _What have I just done?_ she thought wildly, peering up at the Slytherin whose face was partially shrouded in darkness. _I hate him_, she thought once more. _I'm not frightened of him, and will never be._   
  
She shook her head.   
  
_No, Malfoy, I will NEVER go to the dance with you._   
  
Almost painfully slowly, she reached inside her sweater and pulled out his wand.   
  
He was watching her actions.   
  
She returned it to him.   
  
*   
  
_What the heck is she doing?_ Draco thought impatiently as he grabbed his wand from her hand.   
  
She was pointing at her mouth.   
  
The calm gesture sparked off his anger, but this time he managed to suppress it.   
  
"I will not take off the spell unless you agree."   
  
Battle of wills, as their eyes made contact once again. Brown pools of hatred, silver pools of anger.   
  
"Will you, or will you not."   
  
He said it so coolly, it was a statement, not a question.   
  
Finally her eyes dropped to the floor.   
  
*   
  
_Why is he doing this to me? What is his purpose? Why is he so insistent on getting me to the ball?_ Hermione thought desperately. She longed to refuse him once again, but she knew she couldn't, not this time. Whatever Draco Malfoy set his sights upon, whatever he'll get. And she was so very tired.   
  
_If I refuse, he'll come after me day after day. He'll not stop... I might as well get it over with. Stand him up on that day, perhaps, but anything, anything to stop him from hounding after me and interfering with my NORMAL daily plans._   
  
She nodded.   
  
He smirked.   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------*//   
  
**dracoJAE:** i know... i AM horrible. 5 months! I can't believe it either, but time seems to past by so quickly. Or maybe i'm just the world's biggest procrastinator... LOL. I won't offer any excuses, but the truth is that I've been really really busy, and I have no idea when's the next chap coming out. I just hope you guys will continue to support me and give me encouragement because I really need 'em reviews (they spur me ON! T_T), and once again I'm REALLY SORRY!   
  
I don't know if you guys will find this a pointless chapter, but it is really important. The stepping stone towards their 'relationship' you can say. I've upped the rating of this story to R, but there will never be any smut scenes (seeing that I've never even exprienced a kiss before... *ahem!!*), I changed it to R because it's getting very dark and violent and there're lots of cussin' popping up here and there.   
  
Anyways... hope ya enjoy. And, perhaps, if you'r kind enough (^_^), do visit http[://]www[dot]geocities[dot]com[/]shuae107[/]scalar[dot]gif! ff.net doesn't allow linking =( so just type in the address with those punctuation marks in the []. It's a picture I'd drawn especially for this chapter; it's the part where Hermione had just snatched the wand from Draco. As you can see... ahahhaZ. i had done this when i was bored of maths, so the graph lines are still very clear. *LOL*! I know Draco doesn't look evil enough, and Hermione looks rather cheerful, but that's the best I could do at that moment and I hope ya guys will leave me reviews for it! Thanks!   
  
And now... *finally*... the review-replies!   
  
xiaoyi: *ahem*... that someone is no longer! ahahhaZ... but Draco IS arrogant... he's a prick but we all love him for that don't we?   
  
white raven: I'm weird... but i love your review! ahhahaZ! *one word: continue!* three words but you don't know how it'd spurred me on!   
  
Syaoronsangel: I'll drop by your stories if i have the time! ^_^! thanks for the comments... i think if i can make my readers cry i'd feel real accomplished because that just goes to show i'd have some potential eh? lol!   
  
Crystal Megan : alrighty, I'll go there if i have the time! I don't see you at my other stories though... hahaZ. shameless plug: If You Come Back & You Don't Deserve to Die are my current faves! heeehee...   
  
Paypay: whoa gal, i love ya! not in lesbian way, of course, but just wanna send you a great big thanks for always being there for me!   
  
shirlz: ahhahaZ... yeah... and i promise this will never get fluffy... in fact i think i might suffer while i write because the plot is so dark...   
  
`div: it's gonna get darker... wahh! I don't usually write dark stories, even YDDtD isn't REALLY dark, but the idea just occurred to me and I knew i had to pen it down... Thanks gal!   
  
  
**There goes my second chapter of I Could Die For You... hope ya guys can review because those little comments are really encouraging and inspiring! Even just one word is fine; there's that really heartwarming feeling when I get a review you know? LOL! And, please, too, drop by the URL of my pic above... I spent quite some time sketching and scanning it so I'd really like to know what you guys think!**


End file.
